1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispersing granular material, e.g. feed, seed, grain and fertilizer, and more particularly to dispersing granular material from a portable device configured as a backpack.
2. Background
Hunters use feeders to attract game. Usually these are stationary and near a stand. Hunters then wait for game to come to the feeder. Some dedicated feeders are available for vehicles, e.g. all terrain vehicles, to feed larger areas like roads. During hunting season older more mature animals shy away from stationary feeders, or visit them at night. Today's hunters are taking an increased interest and active approach to deer management, and more and more hunters are learning the benefits of feeding and planting food plots to attract and hold more deer on their property.
The prior art includes a variety of devices for dispersing granular seed, feed, grain and fertilizer. Some prior art devices are adapted for carrying on the user's back. No prior art devices include a device adapted for carrying on the user's back, that also includes a remotely-actuated, motorized, spinning spreader plate.
Additionally, although some devices for dispersing granular material are adapted for attachment to a moving vehicle, no such prior art devices are adapted for removal from the vehicle and carrying on the user's back in a terrain deemed unsuitable for the vehicle.
Similarly, although some devices for dispersing granular material are adapted for suspension from overhanging objects, e.g. tree branches, no such prior art devices are known to be remotely actuated, nor or such devices adapted for alternating between using the device in such a suspended manner, and carrying on the user's back to areas remote from the area of suspension, where no overhead object is available.
Also, no prior art devices for dispersing granular material are adapted to provide an appropriately elevated seating platform for the user after removing the device from the user's shoulders.
What is needed is a device for dispersing granular seed, feed, and fertilizer, which is transportable on the user's back, has a motorized, spinning spreader plate that is remotely actuated, provides a seating platform for the user, is adaptable for attachment to rear structure on a vehicle, and can be suspended above the ground from an overhead object and remotely actuated.